Turn Out (LucyxRin)
by Recklesslover
Summary: One day fairy tail guild started saying things to Lucy for no reason ,why ?, lucy felt mad and destroyd and killed them all but she didn't mean to do it she was in trance but Loki stopped her in time to kill the whole fiore. What's Lucy ? What's going to happen to her ? Ps: This is my first story so please be good ;)
1. Why is this happening ?

It was a normal day like any other and Lucy took a bath, dressed herself up and finally leaved her apartment, she was walking to the guild, and getting closer when she noticed that was really quiet and the air was really strange, what is weird because you can normaly hear them from far away. ''What do you think is going on Plue ?'' asked Lucy worried ''Pu Puu~~'' ''Yeah, you are right, maybe its nothing to worry about...'' Lucy open the doors and saw everyons stop their movements when she entered, suddenly she saw a table flying against her but she dogged it ''What's wrong Natsu why did you do that ?''Asked Lucy ''What's wrong she says!'' said Natsu in a laufing voice ''You are wrong, you shouldn't be here with the strongest Guild of fiore'' completed Gray '' Minna... why are you being like this ?!'' suddenly everyone in the guild started saying really bad things to her like she should kill herself, Lucy couldn't take it, and she was starting to lose her mind... but what she didn't was that, this was just a spell an Ilusion spell and finnaly stopped ''Yo, Luce~~ , wait why are you with that black aura around you did Loki flirt with you aga-'' but it was too late .

**Lucy P.o.v**  
Why are they doing this to me?! yo luce ? now is yo Luce ?! these bastards should die everyone should die,wendy, Levy, Erza they just stayed there watching they... have to SUFFER !

**Normal P.O.V**  
Lucy started getting gold flames around her, sharp teeth, golden eyes and a black tail. ''Y-yo what's happening to Luce ?'' asked natsu confused '' you better stay away !'' _this is finally happening huh ? _thougth Loki , Natsu started getting closer to Lucy to try and calm her down, but it was no use, she blew him away, suddenly Lucy started getting closer to Levy and ripped her neck with her own hands she did that to every member of the guild, it was like she was possesed by something but she wasn't this was her sadly.  
''I dont believe I have to do that, all zodiacs os Lucy happear beside me and help me combat her madness'' screamd Loki appearing all the zodiacs and making a circle around her and enchanting a spell, and finally Lucy woke up from her trance disappearing her spirits and her tail, teeth, flames and eyes also...  
''M-Minna what happened, who did this and why am I the only one-'' Then Lucy looked at her hands, they were coverd in blood, but no only her hands her body too, and realized that, that blodd wasn't hers, but from the members of the guild, and she was the one who killed them all. ''W-Why did I do something like this ?!'' said Lucy while crying her eyes out and falling on the floor ''Luce...'' said a tired voice like it was dying ''Natsu ? Is that you?'' Lucy finally noticed him ''Im so sorry natsu, why did I do this, I only deserve to die, you must hate me now, you also told me to die earlier and-'' ''T-That was a Ilusion what you saw, and I dont hate you, you will always be in our hearts even thougth this happened, everyone knows you didn't do this on purpose, we love you...'' and then natsu stopped breathing '' No, no, Natsu minna please no, don't die, no !'' said lucy crying out loud without stop, she was starting to transform again when Loki and the rest of the Zodiacs appeard around her again '' Ok we have to use our power to the limit, ready ?'' asked Loki ''Yes'' answerd the zodiacs ''What are you guys doing ? what do you mean to the limit ? and why are guys crying?!'' '' we are doing this for you lucy'' they said crying '' We love you...Hime'' and then a white ligth appeard.

* * *

**This is my first storie, I don't know if you guys are going to like it and the grammar is really bad but, yeah, this is it !**!


	2. Found

**Lucy P.O.V**

Where am I ? where is this place ? I can't remember a thing how did I end up here ? I feel so tired, I can't even get up, its like I'm being drowned to sleep...

**Normal P.O.V**

_Meanwhile in True cross Academy_

_''_Oh c'mon Yukio you were the one who killed the demon yesterday why can't I go today?!'' complained Rin ''The demon is to strong, he makes people fall a sleep and then kills them you can't go alone'' answerd Yukio ''But what if I go with you-'' ''No, it will be even worse if you came with me'' ''If you don't mind I can go with him Yukio-senpai, I have a lot of type of plants I can help him with it'' said Shiemi walking into the room with her pet in her hands ''Yes, please ?'' asked rin with puppy dog eyes ''sigth*, ok but be careful and dont forget you that you can't breath near the plant'' without Yukio even noticing Rin was already gone after Yukio said ok '' Don't worry Yukio-senpai I will take care of him'' ''Thanks Shiemi I'm counting on you'' after that Shiemi started running to Rin who was waving to her from far away.

**Rin P.O.V**

That Yukio will see, I'm not a kid anymore I can do this and luvky me that Shiemi was passing by if it wasn't for her I would have stayd in my room studying like Yukio always makes me do it just to anoy me, but anyway, I need to thank Shiemi ''Thanks Shiemi if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here'' ''Don't worry about it Rin this is for what friends are, always there to help each other''

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin and Shiemi continued walking and Shiemi was telling Rin about the plan, when they noticed that they were near the place were the demon was ''Rin put this mask, this way you won't fall a sleep'' ''Thanks'' they both put on the mask and Shiemi called one of her plants to make a space where anyone can't get in to not get hurt, Rin opened his sword and attacked the demon in the middle, but the demon put one of his arms protecting him ''Dammit'' screamed Rin ''I will help you wait'' said Shiemi starting to make her plants bind the demon to the ground, Rin was about to atack in the midle when Shiemi screamed ''Wait there is something inside him cut him in below'' after saying that Rin cutted him Like Shiemi said and the demon disapeard.

''Wait is that a girl, and why is she nake-'' ''Don't look'' Shiemi threw him a little rock ''It must have been because of the demon she also has bruises'' ''Can you please give me your jacket, we have to cover her some how'' ''There you go'' offered Rin the jacket ''We can't just leave her, we need to take her even i it's just for a day, can you take her?'' ''Yeah ok'' said Rin picking her up in princess style and started walking to school along side with shiemi.

They were almost when Rin looked down to see the girl's face once more ''She is beautiful'' said Rin ''Yeah I think so too'' said Shiemi, Rin looked down once more and noticed her breasts and blushing ''They are even bigger than Shiemi's and Shura's'' Rin whispered ''what's bigger than me and Shura ?'' asked Shiemi with an innocent face when she finally realized after looking at the girl and stayed all read and threw a rock ''Ouch'' ''Don't look to other people's breasts please''

Finally they arrived True Cross Academy and went to the infarmary ''Call mephisto here for me to ask him if she can stay here for some days'' said Rin putting Lucy in the bed ''I hope she gets better''

**Lucy P.O.V**

Where am I again, I'm in a diferent place from where I was, wait who is that boy ? ''Hi, can you please tell me where am I ?'' the boy turned around after saying that ''I'm glad you are finally awake you are at True Cross Academy we found you in ground an brougth you here, oh and by the way my name in Rin'' I think he is a good persony ''Im Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia that's all I can rememer, nothing more'' wait why am I only with my underwear and a jacket dressed on ?! ''Did you do something to me while I was asleep ?'' ''No, you were only in underwear when we found yo-'' what ''Please tell you didn't see anything'' this is so embaressing ''Don't worry Shiemi was the one who coverd you'' who is her ? ''Shiemi ?'' ''Oh, yeah you don't know her,she is a student at this school just like me, I hope we can be friends'' he smiled at me, he has a beautiful smile and he is also the first friend I have at least the one I know, I dont remember because of my memories *sigth ''Yes !'' . Oh someone knocked on the door '' yes, you can enter she is already awake'' said Rin, who are this people maybe they are Rin's friends I have nothing to worry about its a girl she must be Shiemi and a dog ? ''Is this the girl Rin ?'' asked the dog ?! ''Did that dog just talked?!'' this is weird now he turned into a person with a hat, ok this is like a dream ''Don't worry he is not bad, sometimes, oh I am Shiemi'' said the girl, sometimes ?! why his he inspecting me now ''Where did you do that mark in your neck?'' '' What mark ?'' I asked and he putted a mirrow near for me to see it ''I don't know I don't remember'' ''That's satan's mark'' what satan's mark ''What do you mean by Satan's mark?!'' asked Rin worried ''I knew he couldn't die in a way like that, you just wanted to do things more fun didn't you... Satan'' said the haired green guy, and what does he mean by that ?!

* * *

I know it's a little bad in the grammar and the plot but I have fun doing this so yeah, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY


	3. AN SO SORRY

I know I havent been updating nothing, but thats because I dont have my computer and Im sorry you thougth this was a new chapter, but in september 1st I will start updating a

Lot of them so please be with me ;) LOVE YA

Ps: tell me if you want a love triangle or just stinglu I need your opinion to know wich one (New World fanfiction)


	4. New Start

**Normal P.O.V  
**Lucy was shocked but not has much has Rin because he knew what Satan was capable of  
''S-Satan's mark, what does that mean hat man ?'' asked Lucy  
''When Satan dies he can choose an heir, normally is one of his sons but he didn't wan't to do that, so he choose from another world, since a baby, but the persons true nature only wakes up a time after Satan dies, and now you have Satan's powers and that mark is the proof'' Both Rin and Shiemi were with their eyes wide open  
''Then what's going to happen with Lucy ?'' Rin asked worried  
''All the demons will problably come after her, and make her the Queen because she has the same source of power of Satan and she's also the heir'' said Mephisto really calm but at the same time fun  
''I understand that, but I can't be queen so quickly, I still don't remember about my past and I-'' Lucy was cut of by Rin  
''Don't worry Lucy I, We will protect you till you know what you are going to do and get back your memories''  
''Till then she can stay in our school and our club ?'' said Shiemi with a sweet smile  
''I guess we can always open up a place for fun!'' said mephisto after turning into a dog again and going away  
''I'll never get used to that, but Rin can you tell me more about this place and what are all of you ?'' Rin explained to Lucy all of it, that he was a demon and also an exorcist he told her about his brother, the school, everything and she also stayed friends with Shiemi that also gave Lucy a nickname  
''Are feeling better Lulu ?'' asked Shiemi in a sweet voice  
''Yes, thank you, oh and do you guys have something I can dress ?''  
''Since you will be attending our school you will have to wear our uniforms'' said Yukio entering in the room with a uniform on his hand  
''Yukio-senpai !''  
''how did you knew that Lucy was here ?'' asked Rin  
''I Passed by Mephisto while I was in the hallway and he told about everything,its Lucy Right ?''  
''Yes, thanks for the uniform, hum...'' said Lucy  
''Its Yukio Okumura but you can call me Yukio, You will be living in the same dormitory as us from now on, welcome to our school Lucy '' said Yukio with a smile on his face they all started talking with Lucy and Explained her the danger of the demons, How were her classes till was already late  
''Oh, it's already 7 p.m , I'll have to go now to make dinner see you tomorrow at school, bye Lulu''  
''Bye Shiemi'' answered Lucy and the Okumura brothers just smiled at her  
''Ok so we will be waiting outside for you to dress up'' said Rin going outside with Yukio leaving Lucy alone .

**Lucy P.O.V**  
So Im a demon just like them huh, does that mean that I'm also evil like the ones they told me about ? No that can't be they are so sweet lets say different kinds and I can't forget that they are also half human, where was your head Lucy, I finished dressing up and went to see me on the mirror, eheh you can say I have some sex appeal but, this mark on the neck, I can feel something bad coming  
''Lucy so are you ready ?'' said Rin entering in the room without asking  
''You pervert, you can't enter in a room while a girl is dressing up'' I said, what a perv, I must be careful from now on  
''But you are already dressed'' said Rin  
''Even so, you can't''  
''Anyway, Lucy are you ready for what might come and your new home ?'' said Yukio and both of them gave me their hands and I went with them, this is my _new start_.  
We finally arrived to a building and we went to the cafeteria because me and Rin were really angry but in the contrary Yukio went to his room  
''Humm this is so good was it really you who made this ?'' I asked  
''Yup, I have big skills in making food '' said Rin  
''Oh Rin by the way what's that big thing, that you are always carrying''  
''This is my Katana I use to kill demons, and Yukio uses two pistols everyone has different types of things to kill them'' he answered If I have powers maybe I have one too right ?  
''What about me do you think that I may have something ?''  
''When me and Yukio were outside waiting for you he talked something about a weapon you have that only the heir can use in this case you, I can take you there if you wan't'' Then I really do have one what is that weapon I have to find out

''Please take me there !''

**Normal P.O.V**  
Both Rin and Lucy went to a forest were the weapon might be they were walking when they suddenly heard something  
''Get down'' Rin grabbed Lucy and was now in the floor under Lucy, they were so close to each other that Lucy was already blushing, Lucky her it was night and Rin couldn't see her face that good, in a minute later a lot of demons appeared and started attacking them, Rin put out his katana and was now killing, this was the first time Lucy was seeing his flames  
''your flames are beautiful'' Lucy said whispering to her, Rin pretended that he hand't listened to that and continued killing them with a slight blush on his face.  
Rin finally killed those demons and they both entered the place it was like a rookie house , and there after searching a little, they found a whip, Rin was going to gave you the whip and suddenly a voice come from outside  
''I knew this would end happening, just save that whip well you will need it later, probably...''

Its awful I know, and I'm sorry I took so long really!


End file.
